Requiem
by MessrDraconifors
Summary: Jack Vaerors had been a hero to the ministry, an aspiring General in the second war, a loving husband, a skilled swords man, and a good man. However the war changed Jack, his emotions rampant with hate and anger, he turned on his friends and comrades, he


The rise of lord Draconifors

The lava flowed freely through the halls of the former ministry head quarters, Jack stood on the roof looking over the fires and rivers of lava flowing beneath, his eyes possessed a red-yellow color from beneath the dark hoof of his outer cloak, his hilt clasped to his side in his inner cloak. The hilt had killed every last auror remaining in the building, even those who were young and could not defend themselves, they were brought to the council room where he waited by the now corrupted troops of the republic, there he had let loose his hate on the most innocent of them all. Now all of his malice was shown, no one knew it had been him that was alive, he was only known as Lord Draconifors to his unsuspecting victims.

A vessel came through the smoke towards the building, it was one of the newest transports of the ministry, powered by the muggle machinery that the army had brought in, it was much like a plane, however it was sleek and silver and flew with a certain grace, like a space vessel shown in muggle science fiction films. It slowly landed behind the hooded figure. Smoke shot from the bottom as the landing gear settled onto the roof, then a ramp lowered to the roof and a person stood on its base, a woman, she was beautiful yet sad, her long brown hair flowing even in the evil wind cast on the area, her pregnant form moving slowly down the ramp, her eyes looked to the cloaked figure who was turned towards her, then she ran to him "Jack!" She shouted as she reached him, he merely stared out toward her "Locke told me you would be here, well that Draconifors would be here, what has become of you? Why this Jack?" However Jack merely looked perplexed "Locke…Locke is alive?" Then his shock was changed when another figure emerged from the ship, he had short cropped light brown hair and a graying beard, he walked down the ramp, it was Locke "You brought him here?" Jack yelled at her "I love you… So much." He said with a great deal of grief, his left hand that was covered by a black gauntlet along with his visible arm, it was a replacement arm from when he lost his in the war, it formed a fist in the air, the woman fell to her knees "Adrian…" He said in the same tone "I am so…So sorry." Then his face tightened into hatred when he looked up to see Locke in front of him "I thought I could train you as well as Albus, I was wrong, but it is still my mission to kill Draconifors, the one who did all of this." At once both of their hilts ignited into a blue blaze and clashed, they began to move back into the fiery backdrop, they stood on a small cliff over the edge, the continually dodged and clashed blades. Locke fought with a graceful cool style, whereas Jack fought with all his hatred, this began to consume Locke's slashes, Jack tackled Locke, Locke made an attempt to fend him off with his blade when Jack gripped it with his new arm, its mechanical malice holding it back as Locke continued to push, then Jack was forced to roll away. They both sprang to there feet, Jack continued to strike in the same fashion, Locke began to grow more fierce, then the rock slab Jack was standing on fell to the lava, Jack only held on to the edge, Locke looked down at him with sadness "Locke! Help me!" Jack yelled weakly, then Locke replied in a dark sorrowful tone "I loved you like a brother, I tried to save you from this but I couldn't, you were the chosen one!" Jack was now being consumed by the fire, his hair was growing charred, his robes on fire, his legs were already gone as he spat in hate "I hate you!" This made Locke turn away not wanting to give into his anger, he then ran over to the kneeling Adrian, he could feel the life leaving her fragile state of being, he helped her up and quickly moved up the ramp and began to take off towards a medical facility.

Locke watched from the window of the room, it was separated, the medical treatment room and the small waiting room, her un-moving body brought tear to his eyes as he listened to the short doctor "We weren't able to save her, however we did save the children, the twins, a boy and a girl." He said tonelessly as Locke looked to her still, he had to hide them, he knew this was the end of the war, they had won, the ministry was no more, he had to take them to separate places, he had to prepare for what was next. He heard the cry of two children entering the world, was it really fair for such innocent beings to be brought into such a world?

Jack opened his eyes.

He felt nothing but a searing burning sensation through out his entire torn apart body, his legs were gone along with his metallic arm, metal nubs were replacements would go were already on. He was on a table, an operating table, he could sense the presence of another in the room, that of his master, once senator of the ministry, now the head of the rising new government. Jack spoke hoarsely through his now being repaired lungs, he would be paralyzed there forever now "Adrian..." Then a voice replied "It seems, that in your hatred," The voice said in a tryingly mournful tone "You killed her." This caused Jack to scream with all of his strength as another figure came into view and was putting his new mechanical limbs to his body, a mask now on his face to let him breath through his broken lungs, and armor to protect his body. He was on the table still strapped down when he heard the voice "Lord Draconifors." The once Senator Tolkass said grimly "Yes master." Jack, now Draconifors listened to his master "Rise."

Dumbledore had already provided safe passage for Jack's daughter to live with the senate member, and long time Dumbledore supporter, Xander Bluesummers. Now Locke was faced with the task of delivering the son to safety, the two siblings could not know of their connection, not now, Jack is not gone yet, and he cannot discover his two children. Now Dumbledore was far into the country side, living in a shabby shack, many of the great wizards of their time had been killed, now he must go into hiding until another day would come.

Now Locke was going on a dark road, the sun setting at the end, an odd sign of symbolism in such a time. He had to take this child far away from all of this, he would know when he was old enough. His hood up, the bundle in his arms fast asleep, he walked towards the sunset, this boy was their last hope.


End file.
